


(Slowly) Colored by You

by hereforfood



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Sort of romantic, and kind of sweet, but also angsty, but not really?, fake dating? sort of?, jiwoo is a cute little human, jungie is in over her head, jungie is soft with jiwoo, lip is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfood/pseuds/hereforfood
Summary: Jungeun, a vampire, finds interest in Jiwoo. Things get a bit complicated along the way.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 38
Kudos: 124





	1. Hunger

His skin was smooth and just slightly tanned, dark brown eyes squinting from the way he laughed at the voice echoing on the other end of his phone. He tapped a finger against the wood of the table— the movement rattled the porcelain cup that laid beside him just a bit— though, it was enough for Jungeun to hear.

Jungeun heard everything.

She inhaled deeply, her mouth almost watering at the scent that wafted from him. Heady. Almost like musk from a cologne.

She was getting hungry.

He flashed his perfectly white teeth, and Jungeun almost flashed hers back.

Yeah. Tonight was gonna be fun. And it looked like it was just starting.

She stood from her seat to follow the man, who’d just deposited a wad of cash onto the tabletop. She had her plan in her head— she’d had the details ironed out, to a T, they always worked without fault. Jungeun _had_ been doing this for years after all.

Follow him, light on her feet (because human ears didn’t work quite as well as her own), tap him on the shoulder, maybe flirt with him a bit. Ask for directions. Lead him away, somewhere… dark. Jungeun always liked this part— the part that left her satiated unlike anything else, the feeling of warm blood, oozing onto the points of her teeth.

She’d have him. Easy.

Well. If Jungeun didn’t have piping hot coffee all over her shirt, that was.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, hang on!”

Jungeun just assumed it was piping hot. If anything, she just felt her, now wet, shirt sticking uncomfortably to her skin. Oh, and it was a white top. Great. She had plenty of bleach at home to take care of pesky stains though.

The worker— Jiwoo? Jungeun managed to catch the name on the tag pinned to her pink striped apron— pressed handfuls of napkins onto Jungeun’s shirt. Jungeun grit her teeth, resisting the urge to push the girl off; she was only going to make the stain worse. She thought with disdain about just trashing this shirt and buying a new one. It’s not like she couldn’t afford it (Jungeun just hated messes).

“I’m so sorry Miss! I can give you another drink for free! I really wasn’t paying attention!” Jiwoo’s voice grew more frantic. Jungeun watched her— her big expressive eyes, pink lips forming a pout. Her skin, paler than the man who was just sitting across the way from her table, and it certainly looked softer.

Jungeun’s stomach ached at the prospect of sinking sharp fangs into the plush of her neck. She imagined the way she would feel; Jungeun’s hands holding her small waist, the girl’s body shoved against her cold one as she drained the life from her.

With that, Jungeun offered her a smile.

“It’s fine, Jiwoo.” She liked her name, the way it rolled off of her tongue. It looked like Jiwoo liked it too, a soft red hue coloring her cheeks.

“But I— your shirt is all ruined, I’m so sorry Miss,” Jiwoo attempted to move, presumably to grab more napkins, but Jungeun placed a firm hand against her shoulder, keeping her still.

“It’s okay, I didn’t like this shirt anyway.” Not entirely a lie. A shirt was a shirt. It didn’t matter, especially when she was given _this_ in exchange. Jungeun tried for a chuckle, tilting her head curiously at the soft tittering that left the cute girl’s lips. _Oh_.

Jungeun cleared her throat. “But, actually, I have to catch my train, so—”

“But you didn’t even get your coffee.” There was that pout again.

“I think this—” Jungeun gestured to her shirt. Oh, that stain was unsightly. “—will be enough to keep me up.” Another smile to ease the poor girl. It worked. Jungeun relished in the grin that was returned to her. She was so… bright.

“O-okay,” Jiwoo stepped back with a bow. Jungeun took that as her cue, maybe she’d be able to find that guy again.

She wasn’t entirely interested in him anymore though.

Jungeun bit her lip, turning just before exiting.

“Have a good night, Jiwoo.”

“Y-yes,” Jiwoo stuttered. “You too Miss!”

Jungeun didn’t eat that night.

She contemplated waiting for the girl to leave. Her shift had to be close to ending anyway, it was late. It would be so easy, a poor thing like her, for Jungeun to just— 

She didn’t.

  
  
  
  


The cafe looks different in the daytime.

Jungeun doesn’t particularly like being out during the day. She doesn’t get completely decimated into ash, not like in the movies. No, it was more like… energy being sapped from her body, leaving her horribly lethargic if she stayed out long enough.

She had a feeling this would be worth it though.

Jiwoo— Jungeun licked her lips at her sweet smell, _strawberries—_ stood behind the counter, taking a customer’s order. A smile looked good on her, better than that frown she was sporting last night.

When the customer walked away from the counter, Jungeun strode up, watching Jiwoo distractedly write on a pad of paper. She watched her, finding amusement in how bubbly her penmanship was, which wasn’t necessarily surprising.

Jungeun didn’t bother to hide her smirk when Jiwoo looked up, her eyes widening, a quiet gasp leaving her lips.

“Oh, hello again.” Her smile was sheepish. She shuffled her hands behind her back as she straightened her posture. Jungeun felt the urge to lay a hand on her shoulder again, maybe to take some of that strain away from her muscles.

“Hi, Jiwoo,” Jungeun drawled, not missing the way Jiwoo’s heart stuttered. This would be a lot easier than Jungeun assumed. “Spill any coffee today?” A nervous laugh left the girl’s lips.

“No, no,” she shook her head animatedly. “I’m so sorry about that, I can pay for your coffee if you’d like? I promise not to spill it again,” Jiwoo held a pinky up, an offer. Jungeun snorted at the gesture.

“Hm,” Jungeun tapped her fingers against the countertop, one at a time, a smooth wave of motion. “Sure, something sweet. You can surprise me,” she took Jiwoo’s pinky finger in her own, giving it a light squeeze before pulling away, smirking at the way that Jiwoo stuttered.

Jungeun waited, watching Jiwoo work behind the counter. It was hard to keep down her smile, seeing the way the girl’s cheeks stayed perpetually red. Eventually, Jiwoo came out, the porcelain dish in her hands— Jungeun was surprised that it wasn’t shaking between her fingers.

“Thanks,” Jungeun winked at the girl, whose gaze immediately fell on sight. Though, as she slid the dish over to Jungeun, her hands lingered, letting them brush over Jungeun’s own cold ones. (The vampire could almost feel the warmth from her settle under her skin.)

Jungeun raised a brow at this, it was hardly inconspicuous, what with the way Jiwoo’s utmost concentration seemed to be on their pseudo embrace. Before she could comment, Jiwoo, quite literally, ran away to her place behind the counter, the strings to her apron fluttering behind her.

Jungeun hummed, interested.

Lifting the cup to her lips, because she had a front to keep (no, food and drinks didn’t taste good, in fact, they made her nauseated if she consumed more than the small bite or a sip here and there), she noticed something peculiar.

Directly beneath the cup sat a piece of paper, folded. Smoothing it out, a laugh fell from Jungeun’s lips.

A series of numbers in cute bubbly writing, followed by _‘- Jiwoo’_ a childish cartoon heart scribbled beside it.

_Cute_.

Though, prey doesn’t usually come to Jungeun. She’s not entirely sure how to feel about this sudden switch.

Her gaze fell to the redhead, who wiped furiously at a singular spot on the counter. Approaching her quietly, Jungeun contemplated standing and watching for another second (Jiwoo was decidedly interesting, even if she _was_ just cleaning the counter). She spoke instead.

“You don’t even know my name,” a smug smile spread across Jungeun’s lips as she watched Jiwoo flinch at the sound of her voice. The girl cleared her throat, pulling her gaze away from the rag and up to Jungeun.

The vampire was a bit taken aback by the assured look behind those pools of brown.

“Yeah, but I knew I had to get to know you.” Jungeun grinned.

“It’s Jungeun.” That would be the first time she’s ever shared her real name with her food. “I’ll text you.” And she smoothly made her exit, barely catching the word that Jiwoo stammered out.

“O-okay!?”

Jungeun sent her a text that night. She wished she could hear the way Jiwoo’s heart surely fluttered at the sight of those words on the screen, but her text back was enough to suffice.

Jiwoo: _Hi! Yeah, Friday totally works for me! :D_

She found herself outside of that cafe again, not so early this time around. Dusk was nearing, which was Jungeun’s preferred time to wake.

Jungeun felt a smile tug at her lips at the sight of Jiwoo. It was odd. Jungeun was used to faking things, used to having to fit a role to seduce and lure her victims. Used to hiding her sneer behind a grin, her laughs a little too boisterous, body language open just enough.

Not this time.

No, Jungeun didn’t have to hide anything. Not when Jiwoo came bouncing out of the cafe, a cute argyle sweater over a turtleneck adorning her figure. Jungeun watched her bound up, the warm light from the sunset reflected in her eyes.

“You look good,” Jungeun pushed away from the wall she was leaning on. Jiwoo flushed.

“Thanks! You too! You look good all the time, I mean. Though I don’t see you _all_ that time, I just meant…” Jiwoo trailed off, restlessly playing with her fingers. Jungeun let out an airy chuckle, motioning Jiwoo to follow her.

  
  


Jiwoo was ravenous, that was for sure. They’d only just reached the park that Jungeun had suggested as a date, and Jiwoo was already becoming well acquainted with one of the food trucks. Jungeun would be a little afraid for her wallet if she didn’t amass so much wealth over her long lifespan (when you don’t eat— on top of other humanly activities— the green stuff tends to pile up).

It was easy to be amused by the girl, the way she stuffed her cheeks with food, happily munching away.

“Where do you even put it?” Jungeun questioned. Jiwoo was on her fifth kebob, already talking about the ice cream truck they’d seen whilst walking along the path. It was a quiet night, other couples milling about, lying in the grass, or huddled close on benches.

Jiwoo blushed. “I just… like food.” Her smile was shy. Jungeun hummed.

“Well, I’ll buy you whatever you want then.”

“You really don’t have to! You’ve already done a lot.” Jiwoo’s pout pulled a snort from Jungeun.

“Please, I don’t spend it on anything else,” she waved her protest away.

“Are you some sort of heiress?” Jiwoo balled up her trash and threw it into a bin nearby. Jungeun was already eyeing the ice cream truck they’d rounded back to (she’d made sure that their path would intercept it again).

“Something like that.” Silence lingered for a moment.

“Are you always like this?”

“Like…?”

“So broody. And _secretive_.” Jungeun laughed at her… descriptive wording.

“Is that how I come across?”

“Well, yeah, you’re kind of scary.” Jungeun’s gaze flitted about Jiwoo’s face, her wide eyes unable to keep contact with her for longer than a few seconds. And it seemed like Jiwoo _did_ think she was scary, at least a bit. Her heart thrummed in her chest and her fingers wrung together just being near Jungeun.

“My mom used to tell me the same thing.” Jiwoo glanced her way again, lingering on her as she spoke. “She told me to smile more, I looked friendlier that way.”

It was mostly for the sake of suitors. Jungeun’s older sister was better at socializing and generally dealing with people than she was. Jungeun supposed she’d gotten into the habit of not smiling unless it got her something.

“I like your smile.” Jiwoo’s own was shy and her eyes pulled away the second Jungeun connected their gazes.

She almost felt bad, not being able to assure Jiwoo that she _shouldn’t_ be scared of her.

Because she should be.

Jiwoo’s hand brushed against hers— it had been doing this the majority of their walk, yet Jungeun didn’t think much of it. She didn’t think much of it until she felt a pull, just on her pinky finger. She glanced down to see Jiwoo’s own pinky hanging onto the digit; looking up, her eyes caught Jiwoo, who gave a close-lipped smile back.

Jungeun also noticed something else.

“You’re cold.” Jiwoo hummed in response, her head tilting just a bit. Jungeun stopped, pulling their hands apart (not without clocking Jiwoo’s small pout), and shrugged off her jacket, offering it to Jiwoo.

“I-I’m okay,” Jiwoo tried to wave the garment away, but Jungeun was persistent, not budging an inch.

Jiwoo must’ve been feeling the chill because she finally conceded and draped the coat over her shoulders. Jungeun can’t lie— she felt a bit accomplished, seeing the garment engulf her small figure (she did enjoy winning arguments).

Jungeun offered her pinky out this time.

  
  


The first date was a success— it _was_ a date, Jungeun had assured the girl who’d asked, her cheeks red and probably not from the cold this time. They stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Jiwoo’s ride to come, pinkies still linked.

“I wanna take you out,” Jiwoo blurted, the warmth of her breath leaving a cloud of fog in the air.

“Hm? We’re already out?” Jiwoo rolled her eyes. Jungeun fought against a smile (one she knew would stretch, wide, across her face), succumbing to a smirk.

“I wanna go out _again_ , I mean. And my treat next time,” Jiwoo’s confidence reflected in those large eyes that Jungeun was beginning to like (very much). Jiwoo rocked their hands together, swinging just a bit, back and forth. Jungeun let her.

“Okay. Your treat.”

And maybe it was Jiwoo’s grin, so intense and sincere, that made Jungeun decide that tonight wasn’t the night that she’d end her life. Jiwoo needed something… special. Jungeun was sure of that.

  
  
  
  


She’s not outside of the cafe this time.

The arcade that Jiwoo had sent her the address to, was large. The sign on the building was an obnoxious neon, and a crowd of rowdy preteens had piled in through the double doors, their chatter almost being more overwhelming than the flashing lights and electronic sounds emitted from the machines inside.

Not necessarily her scene, but she supposed it wasn’t as bad as those night clubs she’d peruse for her next meal.

Speak of the devil.

Jiwoo was amusing. Jungeun enjoyed watching her, how she stumbled through the heavy doors (Jungeun imagined her heaving her weight against them— _cute_ ), dressed down in a soft-looking, peach-colored sweater, and jeans, that goofy smile on her lips when she caught sight of the older woman.

Jungeun greeted her quietly, nearly getting cut off by a tight hug. She stumbled back, letting her arms come up around the younger girl. Jiwoo pulled back a bit, large eyes capturing Jungeun’s.

“Is this okay?” Jungeun laughed.

“Yes, Jiwoo, this is okay.”

“Good, sorry, didn’t mean to ambush you like that,” Jiwoo pushed away from the older woman. Jungeun reached out, her fingers grazing the disheveled bangs across Jiwoo’s forehead.

“It’s fine,” Jungeun shot her a wink. Jiwoo quickly looked away, a quiet rush of breath being pushed from her lips.

“We should probably, uh, _coins_! We should get coins… for games, and stuff,” Jiwoo shot away from the other woman, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process.

Being with the younger girl physically was definitely different from the texts they’d been exchanging. Yes, Jungeun had been texting her— trust was something that didn’t come easy, and with Jiwoo, she needed this all to go smoothly. Perfectly.

So, they’d had their fair share of conversations over text, with most of Jiwoo’s texts consisting of emojis and Jungeun’s responses, usually short, lengthening over time. They were enjoyable in their own right, especially when Jungeun was bored while people watching.

(Though, she still hasn’t eaten. Old habits die hard, she supposed. Jiwoo would be worth it though, she was sure of that.)

The main difference was hearing and seeing Jiwoo.

Sure, Jiwoo’s energy came through in the words she’d sent Jungeun, but seeing her in action was nearly too much for her. Bright was a good way to describe her. The way her face was so animated, the loud laughs that rolled around Jungeun’s eardrums— it was almost overloading to her senses.

“Are you sure you haven’t been to an arcade before?” Jiwoo questioned, her hold on the large stuffed animal that Jungeun had won her was unwavering.

After Jiwoo had excitedly taught her the basics— _“No, no, no, you have to press the red button and move the joystick at the same time!” —_ Jungeun was winning copious amounts of tickets, to Jiwoo’s delight.

(Seeing the younger girl jump with glee at the absurd amount of little tickets pouring from the skee ball machine procured an unfamiliar feeling from Jungeun. Something that she hesitated to label.)

Another thing.

Jiwoo was touchy. Incredibly touchy. Jungeun didn’t have to deal with this over text. The younger girl had barely let go of her arm the entire time they were at the arcade.

She’d squeeze at her bicep when she was close to winning a game or just a few points shy of beating a score. Or she’d tug at her arm to excitedly pull her to another part of the arcade. It was like a secret language, something Jiwoo was helping her to understand.

Jungeun’s not sure she’s been so close to a human since she was one herself. Even then she hated being so intimate with another person— pushing away from hugs or even kisses on the cheek from her own relatives. Her mother was probably right when she said she needed better manners.

Jiwoo slurped on a slushie (Jungeun sort of recoiled at the smell of it, but Jiwoo insisted), a basket of fries between them— which was mysteriously scooting closer and closer to Jungeun, Jiwoo’s eyes pleading for her to eat _something._

( _“Did you want anything_?” Jiwoo asked while they stood in line at the concession stand within the arcade. Jungeun shook her head, ignoring Jiwoo’s pout.)

Jungeun conceded and threw a fry into her mouth. It was horrible, as expected. Though, she could see Jiwoo’s eyes light up at the simple action.

“How’s that group project going?” Jungeun spoke. Hopefully, it’d distract Jiwoo enough that she wouldn’t push her to eat _two_ of those disgusting slivers of fried potato.

Jiwoo frowned. “It’s _horrible_ ,” she sighed, “the only other person that’s actually trying is already stacked in her other classes, and we don’t have _time_ to make everyone do the work.” She ran her hands through her hair.

Jiwoo had expressed her frustrations about the project over text. Jungeun did her best to console her, though she didn’t really know what to say— she’d never been in college and she kills the people she even bothers to be around. Well, _most_ of them.

Jungeun reached forward to straighten her hair out again.

“I’m sorry.” Jiwoo shook her head.

“It’s whatever, the project’s not worth that much anyway,” she shrugged. Jungeun hummed.

“What about you? How’s boring business?” Jiwoo settled her chin on her hand.

Jungeun may or may not have told Jiwoo that she holds down an office job. Boring business— those were the words she’d used to describe it.

“Oh. It’s going,” Jungeun cleared her throat. Jiwoo’s eyes bored into her, so much so that Jungeun felt the need to look away.

“You never talk about yourself.” That explained the staring.

“I don’t?” Jiwoo shook her head. Jungeun was hoping this wouldn’t come up.

“I feel like I don’t know anything about you,” Jungeun watched the younger girl carefully, weighing her next words.

“What do you want to know?” Jiwoo leaned even closer to her.

“Do you have any hobbies?” Jungeun almost snorted at that. She didn’t really make time for anything but hunting and staying alive (as alive as a vampire could be, she supposed).

“Not really.” Jiwoo’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you read?” Jungeun used to read. Not that she really loved it back then anyway. She shrugged. “Do you like movies?” Jungeun paused.

It seemed to be a long enough pause to imply _something_ because Jiwoo’s lips upturned just a bit.

Jungeun actually _did_ like movies, despite how mindless and stupid they could be sometimes.

“I do.” Jiwoo’s smile stretched into a large grin, a giggle bubbling out of her.

“I’ll take you to the movies next time then,” she punctuated this with another sip of her slushie. Jungeun rolled her eyes, her own lips tugging upwards. “Do you have any siblings?” Jiwoo asked suddenly.

“One,” The younger girl’s gaze egged her to keep going. So she did. “She’s older than me,” she _was._ “She’s… mom’s favorite,” Jungeun chuckled a bit, “she’s always been better than me at most things, school, talking to people, the stuff that matters I suppose.”

Jiwoo nodded, humming. She popped a fry into her mouth, chewing slowly.

“I think you’re good at it.”

“At what?”

“Talking, listening. The stuff that matters,” Jiwoo smiled. Jungeun smiled back.

“I never cared much for what mom wanted anyway,” Jungeun shrugged. That’s why she ended up dead in an alleyway, she supposed. Out of the house when she wasn’t allowed to be.

“Ooh, a rebel?” Jiwoo wiggled her brows, pulling a laugh from Jungeun. She felt tension that she hadn’t even noticed fall from her shoulders.

It was easy, talking to Jiwoo.

And it was odd, how quickly time passed on these dates. Jungeun had already escorted Jiwoo to her apartment, though the younger girl’s grip on her arm hadn’t let up.

She looks at her. _Really_ looks at her.

Those eyes, pools of brown watching her carefully, though not fearfully, like she was accustomed to. Her flushed cheeks, blood flowing easily through her— Jungeun can hear it, she can smell it too, though, she’s already getting used to it. To being surrounded by the sweet smell of strawberries. The way her hand clenched just a bit more on her arm, the warmth of her skin could be felt through Jungeun’s sweater.

And Jungeun realizes that they’re alone.

It’s eerily quiet and the road just next to Jiwoo’s apartment complex isn’t a busy one. The lights that Jungeun can spot coming from windows in the complex have their curtains closed, and it’s fairly late, at least for the middle of the week.

And Jungeun’s got Jiwoo so close to her.

So, Jungeun starts to pull her arm away from Jiwoo’s grip, and for the first time, Jiwoo catches her off guard.

Jiwoo’s arms are thrown around her waist, pulling her against her body, her head buried in Jungeun’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Jungeun ran a hand down her back soothingly, letting herself settle into the embrace. Her face was so close to Jiwoo’s neck.

“For what?”

“Coming out with me.” Jungeun could practically hear Jiwoo’s shy smile. “I had a good time.” A pause followed her statement, expectant.

“I did too,” Jungeun’s not sure if she imagined Jiwoo deflated a bit in her arms.

And when Jungeun thinks she’s going to pull away, her embrace only tightens.

“I don’t want it to end,” Jiwoo’s voice is small. Jungeun chuckled quietly.

“We’ll see each other soon.” Jiwoo finally pulled away.

“Soon?” Jungeun nodded.

She wonders why her mind isn’t more frantic than it is, being deprived of a meal, watching Jiwoo slowly retreat from her.

“Night, Jungeun.”

But Jungeun listens to her gut. It’s never failed her before— not when it’s told her to run, to hide, to _feed_ ; her fangs aching, her throat perpetually parched when she woke up confused, clothes tattered and dirty in the middle of that alleyway. Her gut instinct taught her about these things.

So, when it told her that tonight wasn’t the night either, she listened.

Because tonight— watching Jiwoo’s eyes light up just as bright as the horrible LED lights protruding from the noisy machines that they’d been surrounded by— she knew it wasn’t time.

“Goodnight, Jiwoo,” Jungeun smiled softly at her, waving goodbye as she watched the door to the entrance close shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then...
> 
> I've had this in my drafts for a bit and decided to finally try to finish it up because I actually like it, lmao. Also, I'm thinking this is gonna come out to be three chapters, though, it might be less...or potentially more...
> 
> Let me know how you guys are enjoying it so far! I love reading your comments and seeing your guy's thoughts!
> 
> Also, I debated on whether or not I wanted to mention this, but, I thought, why not (pun...not intended)? I made an account on fiverr (username: hereforwriting, yeah, original lol), and I'm offering to write short stories for people (yes, this includes fanfic).
> 
> I'm definitely not telling you to start paying me for my work lol. It's just open for anyone that might want to commission me, is all.


	2. Falling Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to say, thanks for the kind comments last chapter :) thank you for supporting this story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Why were hospitals perpetually bright?

Jungeun squinted slightly at those obnoxious white strip lights buzzing away on cheap styrofoam ceiling tiles. Jungeun hated it. She also hated the starchy white coat that hung over her frame, or rather, swallowed her. She didn’t really have time to peruse the locker room she’d snuck into.

She nodded at a passing nurse who didn’t even bother to look her way.

It was horribly easy to steal from hospitals, Jungeun’s come to find.

She’s done it a few times now— a different hospital each time (she’s not stupid), sneaking into one of their locker rooms (she’s never been more thankful for her enhanced reflexes and speed) and walking casually into where the fridges were.

She tried not to be so greedy. A bag or two would do, just for a while.

Jungeun hasn’t fed from a human in a while.

“What’re you doing?”

Jungeun paused, liquid gold settled between her hands. The man that stood just a few feet from her wore scrubs, a critical look in his eyes.

“My patient needs a transfusion,” she spoke gruffly.

“The nurses usually put an order like that in,” his eyes narrowed.

“Well the ones on my floor would be lucky to even know how to type their own name into the computers,” Jungeun unclenched her jaw at the sound of laughter leaving the man.

“Alright, well, I don’t give a shit, but you know how the chief can be. Good luck with that,” he gave a pointed look at the blood bag. Jungeun nodded, watching the man leave the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

She took it back, it's definitely easier to hunt.

Though, not lately, which is why she’s here, wearing a starchy white coat, stealing blood. Not her highest point. She’s never had to wait for her food as long as she has for Jiwoo. It’s a wonder why she even stays in contact with the younger girl.

(She knows why. But it’s hard to put it into words, the temptation that comes with a certain Kim Jiwoo.)

Inevitably, she got hungry. Very hungry.

So, on a quiet night, one where she wasn’t out with Jiwoo (she had the closing shift, something she’d helpfully told Jungeun over text about), she went out to the club.

Jungeun knows how to play people. She knows what they want, she knows how they look at her when she’s dolled up, dress tight against her curves, bold red lipstick on. And it’s easy to find someone— a woman this time.

She could feel the blonde’s eyes roam up and down her figure from where Jungeun sat at the bar. Jungeun caught her gaze, just a little bit could go a long way, she’s learned— it provided enough leeway for them to believe that they had her interest.

And within a few minutes, the woman was sitting on the stool directly to her left. After ordering a drink, the woman turned to her.

“Hi,” she smiled. Jungeun let out a small sigh, resigning herself to the character she’d made up for moments like these. Jungeun returned the smile, albeit a bit weaker than the woman.

Jungeun pulled the script up in her head saying the same things she said to everyone; she’d noticed her across the way, she was interested, she thought the woman was pretty, she was thinking they could have a little fun together.

“Yeah?” The woman tried her best at a sultry tone.

Jungeun played along, biting at her lip, pearly white against blood red. The woman’s eyes followed.

She had her.

She watched her leave to get her purse. That’s when things started to go wrong (though Jungeun’s still not sureexactly _what_ it was, whether it was a combination of things or a certain element, she doesn’t know).

Jungeun’s phone was on vibrate, but her keen ears caught the buzz coming from her handbag anyway.

_Jiwoo: What r u doing?_

Attached was a picture of the girl, pouting at the camera, her striped apron still on. Jungeun felt her lip tug into a small smile, she bit down, keeping it at bay. She had to play a role right now.

_Jungeun: Not much. Watching TV._

She was about to put her phone away when it buzzed again.

_Jiwoo: No picture? :(_

_Jiwoo: Ooh, watching kingdom?_

A quiet laugh left Jungeun. Jiwoo recommended the show to her and she’s been… a bit addicted to it.

_Jungeun: Yeah. And I don’t look good rn._

_Jiwoo: I’m sure you do look good :D_

_Jiwoo: What episode???_

Jungeun racked her brain, trying to remember where she’d left off.

“Ready?” The woman held her purse now. Jungeun nodded, leading her out the back door. Jiwoo would have to wait for a moment.

Jungeun had the woman pinned against the brick that lined the outside of the club. She mouthed at her neck, ignoring the annoying whines that fell from her mouth. She hated this part, hated acting like it did anything for her, but it was a necessary evil.

Her skin wasn’t as soft as she was hoping, nor was it as smooth as… well… what she’d had in mind (what she had in mind was still sending her texts— the buzzing incessant in the back of her mind).

And her smell. It was wrong.

But it would do. It _had_ to do.

Jungeun’s stomach ached. She needed it. She needed _something,_ anything. She’d been waiting too long.

But her mouth wasn’t watering like it usually was, and that hand tugging at her hair was aggravating her. 

Another buzz.

She pulled away.

“Hang on,” Jungeun spoke, her voice as steady as ever, unlike the woman’s, who struggled for breath. She pulled her phone from her handbag, feeling another ache, though this one was distinctly different than the hunger pains that tore through her. She felt it in her chest, heavy and warm.

Another picture. Jiwoo was posing with a broom, holding it like it was a sword. Her coworker must’ve taken it— Heejin, she remembered Jiwoo mentioning her. How utterly _Jiwoo_. Jungeun sighed.

“So, you wanna get out of here?” The woman spoke, voice raspy (her voice was all wrong too, she’d noted in the back of her mind). Jungeun nearly forgot about her presence.

“No, I think I’m fine.”

“Oh… ” Jungeun ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it.

“Did you need money for a cab?”

“I— uh, I think I’ll just—” The woman gestured back to the club.

“Right. Have a good night,” with an awkward nod, the woman left Jungeun by herself.

She didn’t eat that night, and for once, she wasn’t disappointed about it.

Instead, she stayed on the phone with Jiwoo as she walked home from work (well, it was mostly Jiwoo rambling, and Jungeun listening). She wasn’t sure what kept her on the phone for so long— not until Jiwoo announced that she’d arrived home safely, groaning that she needed to get some sleep.

( _"Thanks for keeping me company,”_ Jiwoo sweetly said over the line. Jungeun only hummed back, before saying goodbye.)

She had to do something about that hunger though. Other people just weren’t worth her time anyway, and that night proved it. Plus, she’s lived off of blood bags before (albeit, only when she didn’t deem it safe to hunt), it wasn’t much different now.

It _wasn’t_.

  
  
  
  
  


Jiwoo’s entrances always felt sort of grand to Jungeun.

The girl always bounded in, her energy unrivaled, a big smile on her face (and knowing that her smile was for Jungeun was oddly satisfying for the vampire).

She’s not quite sure when she started looking forward to seeing Jiwoo.

Jiwoo wasn’t shy when it came to greetings now if the way that she shouted her name— _“Jungie!”_ — and nearly jumped into Jungeun’s arms was any indication.

The nickname was a recent development. Jungeun’s still not sure if she likes it or not.

(One thing was for sure, she hated the way it made her feel like hiding her face away in her hands.)

The girl buried her head in the junction of Jungeun’s neck and shoulder, her arms pulling them flush against each other. Jungeun let out a sigh, allowing her body to sink into the embrace, her chin settling on Jiwoo’s shoulder. Slowly, she rocked them back and forth.

“You look good,” Jiwoo mumbled, the words muffled by the cloth of Jungeun’s coat. Jungeun raised a brow.

“Don’t I always look good?”

“Just today,” Jiwoo gave her a cheeky grin, making Jungeun whine out an affronted _‘Yah!’_ , which Jiwoo ignored. “C’mon! I wanna see some ducks!”

Jiwoo took her hand, tugging her further into the park.

It was the same park they’d had their first date. Fitting for their “one month anniversary”. Jiwoo was truly a romantic, that much was obvious from the moment they met.

(Jungeun still had Jiwoo’s note. She’s not sure why. She’s never collected trophies from victims before, not like those other sadistic types found in her kind. This one felt worth keeping though.)

  
  
  


Jiwoo shuffled her backpack off and dug through it, procuring a bagged loaf of bread. Jungeun looked at it incredulously.

“Isn’t that a little… much?” Jiwoo looked at the loaf.

“No…?”

“Nevermind,” Jungeun took the backpack from Jiwoo, throwing it over her shoulder. With how spacey the younger girl was, she’d probably forget it on a bench or something.

She watched as Jiwoo fiddled with the bag for a few moments, the plastic crinkling loudly in her hands. Jiwoo caught her eye, a sheepish smile on her face.

“Can you…?” Jungeun took the bag from her without a word and ripped it open, handing it back in the same breath. Jiwoo squeaked excitedly.

Jiwoo’s been taking advantage of Jungeun’s strength as of late. It started with her thermos, which she’d screwed the top on too tight, apparently— Jiwoo pouted at her, eyes pleading _“Can you help me Jungie?”._ And now Jiwoo seemed to take every opportunity to make Jungeun open or lift things.

(Jungeun didn’t really mind. She was more amused by Jiwoo’s reactions than anything.)

Jungeun watched Jiwoo throw large chunks of bread at the ducks. Jiwoo glanced over her shoulder at Jungeun and waved her over.

“C’mon,” she pulled her close, “wanna try?” Jungeun took a piece of bread, rolling it into more reasonable pieces than Jiwoo’s.

“Aren’t they cute?” Jiwoo asked Jungeun hummed distractedly.

She couldn’t quite stop her eye from flickering down to the younger girl’s sneakers. Jiwoo was uncomfortably close to the edge. Jiwoo shifted— 

Jungeun kind of just… worked on instinct.

Without a second thought, she pulled Jiwoo closer to her, her hands on her waist.

“Careful, you’ll fall,” Jungeun spoke, her lips nearly touching the girl’s ear. She resisted letting out a sigh of relief when her hands left their temporary perch once the girl was steady again. Jiwoo’s cheeks were ruddy from the cold, her grateful smile warm enough for the both of them when she turned to face Jungeun.

“Sorry,” she breathed out a laugh. “That wouldn’t be the first time,” she rubbed the back of her neck. Jungeun arched a brow in question, prodding Jiwoo to tell multiple stories about how she’d fallen into several bodies of water over the years.

There was _a lot_.

Jiwoo whined at Jungeun’s guffaws at the latest one she’d told— though, it was so ludicrous, it’d caught her off guard.

(Jiwoo was fifteen, walking beside a stream with a friend when a fish jumped out of the water. She’d been so frightened that she went back in with it. Jiwoo doesn’t seem to have changed much since then, Jungeun thought.)

“Don’t be sad,” Jungeun cooed at her, giggles still bubbling from her.

“Will you make it up to me?” Jiwoo’s eyes were pleading. Jungeun ignored her hitch in breath— she nodded. “Can we get hot chocolate?” Her eyes shined. Jungeun rolled her eyes. Of course.

“Fine,” Jungeun grumbled.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s not until Jungeun’s stolen blood bag is finally empty, did she realize something.

This was an issue. So, she did what she does best.

  
  


Jungeun hated that places like this are familiar to her now.

The nearly pitch-black interior of the club was illuminated by strobes and LEDs lining the walkways on the floor. Jungeun doesn’t need much light to see anyway. Not that she was looking at anything in particular.

She’d had a couple of people approach her. Jungeun wasn’t picky, not really. There were factors that went into who she picked— were they alone? How did they smell to her (blood tastes different between people, she’d learned to pick and choose who suited her best)? Were they attracted to her? There wasn’t ever just _one_ factor, there never _is_ , but for some reason, they were all missing something. Something in particular that Jungeun couldn’t quite pinpoint.

It made her head hurt.

(Maybe Jungeun was the one missing something.)

So, she was bored.

Though, being bored was better than talking to the person that just sidled into the booth beside her. Jungeun didn’t even need to look to know who it was.

“It’s been a while.” There’s been a reason for that. “Oh, Jungeunie, don’t ignore me like that,” Sooyoung pouted like a child.

“What do you want?” The older woman rolled her eyes. Older is a relative term. Jungeun supposed that she _was_ technically older (age doesn’t matter much when you’re immortal).

“ _Rude_ ,” she scoffed, bumping her shoulder into Jungeun’s, “what’ve you been up to?”

“The usual.” Sooyoung hummed. Jungeun could feel her critical gaze, sweeping across her face.

“You smell different.” Jungeun clenched her jaw.

“Thanks.” Sooyoung scooted closer to her, taking a not so subtle sniff. “Sooyoung, I swear,” Jungeun pushed her away. Jungeun knew it was futile, Sooyoung’s eyes shone, her question already answered. She ran a hand through her long black hair.

“I don’t judge,” her smile was lewd, “it’s okay if you have a toy,” she winked. A ball of lead burned hot in Jungeun’s gut.

Though, she stayed quiet. She didn’t want to talk anyway.

“Maybe you’ll be nice and let me play too?”

“ _No_.” Jungeun’s voice was hard. She could scream, hearing Sooyoung’s annoying cackle in her ear.

“So sensitive, Jungeunie,” she tsked, “well, this was enjoyable, but I gotta get going,” the older vampire settled a firm hand on Jungeun’s forearm, “call me if you get bored of her,” she winked again.

Jungeun watched out of her peripheral as she walked away, melting into the crowd.

She settled her grip on her glass, not even realizing that she’d been holding it so hard. Cracks streaked the surface of it.

She needed to leave.

Or not.

Her ears perked at the sound of a man at the bar, leaving his friends with a loud farewell. She was surprised that he could stand, let alone walk somewhat steadily. He stumbled out of the doors, a gust of the cool, night air entering the club for only a moment.

And she followed him.

The winds whipped around them as they walked down the sidewalk— it was going to snow, the clouds dark and gloomy above them. The man stumbled to a stop by the crosswalk, waiting for the light. She could approach him now. Really, she could’ve done it several paces before this, could’ve grabbed him, covered his mouth, and dragged him into the alleyway.

She could’ve _fed_.

The crosswalk light went off. Jungeun followed.

And then her phone chimed in her pocket. She stilled, waiting for the man to notice the abrupt sound (her phone was usually turned off for moments like these, Jungeun can’t recall why she’d ever set the sound _on_ in the first place), but he kept walking. She turned the sound off, not bothering to look at the notification.

The man was clearly out of it. It wouldn’t be so mysterious for him to disappear. It was perfect.

_Buzz._

This was perfect.

_Buzz_.

Jungeun quickened her pace, growing closer and closer until— she bumped her shoulder into the man, sending him onto the concrete below them, his balance gone with the drinks he’d gulped down.

This would be the moment that she pulled him up, spewing innocent apologies before convincing him to come with her.

Jungeun stood there, watching his face carefully. Confused brown eyes peered curiously up at her, a groan left his lips.

And Jungeun thought about how easy it was to have a life cradled in her hands. So frail and small.

How easy it was for another pair of brown eyes— these ones richer, and warmer— and disheveled bangs to be the one under her feet right now.

Or Sooyoung’s feet.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke, holding a hand out to the man.

“Whatever, lady,” he slurred, shrugging her off and hobbling down the sidewalk again.

_Buzz._

She clenched her jaw tight, a heavy breath leaving her.

Resigned, she pulled her phone from her pocket and felt panic shoot through her. She was late for her date.

  
  
  


When Jungeun got to the movie theater, Jiwoo was already occupied with company.

She thought about leaving, Jiwoo seemed to be having fun already, talking to whoever that was. She was beautiful, Jungeun would give her that, not any taller than Jiwoo, long brown hair and round eyes that added to her already kind face. _Too kind_ , Jungeun thought, of course, Jiwoo would attract people like that around her. _Nice_ people, people that _cared_. People like Jiwoo.

But then a surge of anger settled in her veins that pushed her to move towards them.

Jiwoo spotted her first, that charming smile making its way to her face. She waved Jungeun over, a small _“Jungie!”_ leaving her.

Jungeun was still when Jiwoo pulled her into a hug. She stiffened, feeling the girl’s warm breath brush over her neck.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You’re fine,” Jiwoo shook her head, that smile unwavering.

“Hey,” the other girl spoke, her voice surprisingly deep. Jungeun nodded in place of a verbal greeting.

She stared her down. Jungeun’s not sure what she was waiting for, maybe to see what the other girl would do. If she would cross a line, one that was even undefined for Jungeun. The girl’s eyes went wide at the sudden attention, her gaze shifting anywhere _but_ the vampire.

(Jungeun found a good amount of satisfaction in this.)

“Uh— I’ll see you later Jiwoo,” the girl’s smile was strained. Jiwoo waved her off, letting her walk away from the two. Jungeun huffed, the air feeling a bit lighter after the girl left.

“What was _that_?” Jiwoo's eyes bounced between Jungeun and the door that the girl left through.

“Nothing. Should we—?” Jungeun gestured to the ticket booth.

“Oh, I already got them!” Jiwoo pulled the stubs from her pocket. Jungeun frowned.

“I could’ve paid—” The younger girl hushed her.

“I’m taking _you_ out,” Jiwoo poked a finger a Jungeun’s chest. The vampire nodded, yielding to the girl’s wishes. “C’mon,” Jiwoo pulled her to the concession stand.

  
  
  


Jiwoo pulled Jungeun up to the top row. It was a mostly empty theater, which she was grateful for, she’d been in enough crowds for the night.

The younger girl chose a horror movie, and Jungeun knows why now— just because she was born over a hundred years ago didn’t mean wasn’t privy to why Jiwoo put up the armrest between them and sandwiched their bodies together under the guise of being “scared”.

(Jungeun wasn’t sure if the girl’s accelerated heart rate was because of the film or because of her. She’s not sure what she wants it to be.)

Jungeun watched her— how she shoveled handfuls of popcorn into her mouth, cheeks puffing up, the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed, eyes staring anxiously at the screen. How she bit her lip when a jumpscare occurred, her hands curling tighter around Jungeun’s arm.

She knew she could do it.

She could do it here if she wanted to, in the back row of the theater, no one would bat an eye at two people “making out”. She’d leave her limp body here, to die on the red velvet of the seat.

She could do it.

Jiwoo caught her gaze, her lips falling into a timid smile.

“I’m gonna use the restroom,” Jungeun stood without waiting for an answer back.

  
  
  


Jungeun doesn’t know what’s wrong with her.

It crossed her mind to just leave. She could do that. Leave Jiwoo.

The bathroom door swung open. The younger girl looked so small in her coat, a frown on her face as she assessed Jungeun. She wondered what was going through her head right now.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Jungeun answered a little too quickly, a little too much bite attached to it.

She watched Jiwoo warily.

“Jungeun,” Jiwoo came closer to her, and Jungeun resisted the urge to flinch away. She gripped the edge of the counter, body tense. Why was she like this? Why did Jiwoo come to her when any other person knew to run? “If you’re not up for it, we can call it a night,” her eyes were filled with concern. 

“ _Why…_?” She whispered.

“What?” Jungeun shook her head.

“I’m just…” A pause. Jiwoo’s eyes were patient. She let out a breath. “I’m a little stressed. Sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin everything.” Jiwoo chuckled.

“You didn’t ruin _anything_!” Her hand came to rest on Jungeun’s arm, a small squeeze at her bicep. Jungeun searched her eyes. They seemed to drink one another in for a moment, Jungeun finally breathing stably and Jiwoo waiting patiently. “Did you want to get out of here?”

Jungeun nodded eagerly. The theater was suddenly becoming claustrophobic.

  
  


They walked side by side. The street they were on was lined with Christmas lights, something that Jiwoo was in awe over. Jungeun wasn’t one for the holidays, which Jiwoo seemed almost offended by.

( _“You don’t celebrate?”_ Jiwoo frowned. Jungeun shrugged.

 _“My family used to. I just… now that I live alone, I don’t see much of a need to.”_ Once upon a time, Jungeun did wake up early on Christmas mornings to find presents under the tree. It wasn’t much, they weren’t rich, but it was enough.

 _“Well, we can celebrate then, just us,”_ Jiwoo smiled.)

Jungeun watched her adjust the collar of her coat, pulling it higher. The vampire dug into her pockets.

“Here,” she spoke, she took Jiwoo’s hand and placed a hand warmer in it. Jiwoo grinned at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek as thanks. They walked for a few more moments.

“Who were you talking to at the theater?” Jiwoo looked at her, confused for a moment before her eyes brightened. Jungeun was wary of how bright they looked.

“Oh! That was Heejin! My coworker,” Jiwoo explained. Jungeun furrowed her brows.

“Ah…” Jungeun rubbed the back of her neck, hating how her (hypothetical) pulse finally calmed, knowing that _that_ was Heejin. It was _just_ Heejin.

“Why?”

“Just wondering.” The younger girl’s eyes narrowed at her.

“What… were you jealous?” Jungeun scoffed.

“I— no, Jiwoo, I’m not, why would I—? I was just wondering!” Jungeun turned away so she wouldn’t have to see Jiwoo’s smug face. Smug about _nothing_. How exasperating.

“Hm, okayyy,” she dragged out the word.

Jiwoo stopped walking to look at a display on someone’s lawn. Reindeers made of light stood in front of a sleigh— Jungeun didn’t care much for the theatrics of it all, but the way the lights reflected off of Jiwoo’s eyes did wonders to capture her attention.

“Did you wanna talk about it?” Jungeun pursed her lips. She shook her head. Jiwoo hummed, capturing Jungeun’s attention by her hand, warm against her arm. “We don’t have to,” Jiwoo shrugged, “but it helps me to talk about things. Y’know, when I’m stressed, or… feeling a lot.”

Two more houses went by, both equally as decked out, and Jungeun’s hand was taken into Jiwoo’s grasp, stuffed into Jiwoo’s coat pocket with the hand warmer.

“I’m—” Jiwoo didn’t stop walking, but Jungeun could hear how she held her breath. She hummed, expectant. “ _I’m scared_ ,” Jungeun whispered, hoping for the words to float away into the night.

Jiwoo’s hand tightened on her own.

“Of what?” Jungeun swallowed. Her throat was dry.

“I don’t know,” they fell into a short silence, “I don’t know what’s happening.” Jiwoo waited patiently, a question in the air between them. Jungeun weighed her words. “To me. I don’t… I don’t feel the same lately.” Jiwoo stopped to stand in front of Jungeun. She took both of her hands in hers.

“In a bad way?” Jungeun hated how quiet her voice was.

In a bad way? Jungeun thought. She looked at Jiwoo, who gently held her hands in hers, looking at her with so much care in her eyes.

“I don’t think so,” Jungeun finally spoke.

That’s when she saw a flutter of white fall onto the threads of Jiwoo’s hair. She carefully pulled it away, the ice only lasting a moment before melting in her hand, warm from Jiwoo’s embrace.

“Oh,” Jiwoo looked skyward, giggling when a snowflake landed on her eyelashes. She blinked it away. “First snow,” she whispered in awe.

Jungeun watched her hold a hand out, trying to catch the delicate structures upon her fingertips.

_In a bad way?_

No. She didn’t think so.

A squeeze at her bicep pulled her attention to a frown tugging at pink lips.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Jungeun shook her head.

“Thinking,” Jiwoo watched her curiously. Jungeun couldn’t quite resist raising her hand to her face, cupping her jawline. She relished in the feeling of her skin, soft and warm against her palm. Jiwoo’s pulse quickened.

“Yeah?” Jungeun hummed back. The younger girl’s hand settled atop Jungeun's. “Jungeun,” she leaned a little closer.

Jungeun’s throat felt a bit tight seeing Jiwoo’s eyes flicker down to her lips. It was a familiar gesture, something Jungeun’s used to seeing, though, this time around it doesn’t make her want to recoil or slap on a faux smile.

Jiwoo’s other hand went to Jungeun’s neck, gently pulling her closer.

“Can I?” Jungeun nodded without another thought.

Their lips slotted together as perfectly as Jungeun could have imagined. The kiss was slow and tender. Jiwoo’s hands slid down to her waist, pulling Jungeun’s cold body flush against her. She could feel Jiwoo’s warmth flood into her, burning through veins that didn’t work anymore, swooping into her heart.

Jungeun would’ve lost her breath if she needed it in the first place.

When they pulled away, Jungeun kept their foreheads connected, drowning in Jiwoo’s warm eyes. The younger girl leaned forward to place a kiss on her nose, making her huff out a small laugh.

And for once, Jungeun didn’t have to convince herself that this would be Jiwoo’s last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I know blood is stored at blood banks but, uh, let's just say the hospital is big and has a blood bank in it lmao.
> 
> And yes, I did make sure that this was taking place during the holidays because I love the Christmas season. Also...did you notice I added chapter titles?
> 
> Anyway, please let me know your thoughts! What'd you think of this chapter? What do you think of their relationship? Of Jungeun? This chapter was pretty heavy on Jungeun's inner turmoil. I just wanna know how you guys are liking it so far, I love reading your comments!!!!


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to say thanks again for all the support you guys have left me! I can't tell you enough how much I love reading your guy's comments, it's really the best :D
> 
> I worked hard to get this out before Christmas, so, consider it your early Christmas gift! (If you celebrate Christmas, that is...if not, then it's just a gift! Lol).
> 
> This is the LONGEST chapter by far, so strap in, lol (also...uh, note the rating change, nothing too graphic happens in this, but I thought it was more appropriate for an M rating). I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> TW:  
> \- There's a sort of intimate scene at the beginning, not much detail though (ends at "Jungeun was drunk on Jiwoo")  
> \- There's also talk of blood throughout, again, not too graphic  
> \- And also, there's a mention of puking food, not much detail, just a mention

Jiwoo was warm.

Jungeun couldn’t remember the last time she was so close to a human.

(One she _wasn’t_ going to kill, that is. Jungeun’s not sure why it took this long for her to realize it.)

The way her chest moved when she breathed. The way her heart thumped rhythmically. It was all so human.

It made Jungeun’s head feel fuzzy. Her nerves were on fire.

Jiwoo pulled away from their kiss, and Jungeun’s senses suddenly came back to her. She felt the cold air nip at their faces as they stood outside of Jiwoo’s apartment.

“Do you wanna stay the night, maybe?” Jiwoo asked, her breathing slightly heavy (Jungeun’s stomach twisted tight at the fact that _she_ did that). She nodded, not caring much for how eager she might’ve come across, because she _was_ , and she kind of wanted Jiwoo to know.

They reached Jiwoo’s apartment with an easy silence between them, holding one another’s hand. Jungeun followed after Jiwoo, taking the time to slip her shoes and coat off. Jungeun felt like her body was lit with energy, crackling under her skin, something that only got worse (or better?) when she met Jiwoo’s gaze.

Her smile was soft as she took both of Jungeun's hands and walked backward, further into the apartment. Jungeun swallowed, feeling that knot in her stomach tighten with each small step.

Jungeun had half a mind to remind Jiwoo about the dinner they should be cooking right about now.

Jiwoo stopped them in the living room, her eyes peering into Jungeun’s.

“Is this okay?” It was a near whisper. Jungeun nodded, and let herself be led into the bedroom.

Jiwoo’s room was all cool shades, emphasized by the bit of moonlight that streamed through her curtains. The plush penguin that Jungeun won for Jiwoo that night at the arcade sat in the corner, on her desk.

The younger woman pulled her into another kiss, this one quicker and sweet, and tugged at her sweater. Jungeun didn’t hesitate to pull it up and over her head. She bit her lip, her stomach growing taut, feeling Jiwoo’s fingers skid over her skin.

“You’re _cold_ ,” Jiwoo giggled.

(Jiwoo’s commented on it before, _“You’re always so cold, Jungie,”_ she frowned. Jungeun swallowed, watching Jiwoo play with her fingers.

 _“I— uh, have bad circulation.”_ Jungeun lamely explained. Jiwoo pulled her hand into her pocket.

 _“I’ll keep you warm,”_ Jiwoo winked.)

“I’ll warm you up,” Jiwoo grinned, her hands curling around Jungeun’s bare waist. Jungeun was completely sure of that. Her touch was so gentle, like Jungeun was glass, fragile in her hands.

Jungeun let in a stuttering breath as Jiwoo’s fingers popped open the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down carefully. She tugged at the waistband, her eyes finding Jungeun’s. Jungeun nodded, letting Jiwoo pull them down her legs.

Jungeun felt shaky.

Jiwoo’s hands skid over her thighs, squeezing at the flesh there. Then she laid a kiss upon one of them, close to Jungeun’s underwear— the vampire gasped quietly.

“Jiwoo.” The younger woman hummed in response, a question in her eyes. Jungeun cupped her face, urging her to stand, and captured her in a deep kiss.

Jiwoo walked them to her bed and pushed Jungeun down, straddling her. She pulled her own shirt off with a wicked smile on her face.

“You okay?” She asked. Jungeun nodded. Her hands fell to Jiwoo’s bare figure. She was so soft, Jungeun couldn’t stop touching her— didn’t _want_ to stop. She desperately pulled at Jiwoo’s own jeans, only to whine, relieved that Jiwoo took the hint, but dejected to feel her warmth pull away from her.

When Jiwoo settled back atop her, Jungeun pulled them together, chest to chest, reveling in the feeling of her bare skin.

“You’re so needy,” Jiwoo smirked, placing a soft kiss on Jungeun’s jaw.

Seduction was a part of the hunt.

Jungeun couldn’t say that she was ever that attracted to her prey because they were just that, _prey_. It was only ever a means to an end, the vehicle to help her get what she wanted. She supposed that she never really cared enough for someone to the point of pursuing them, sexually or romantically.

But Jiwoo…

Jiwoo was like fire in her veins, unlike anyone she’d ever met before. Just a kiss would have Jungeun yearning, wanting more.

Having Jiwoo like _this_? Having Jiwoo hold her like she was precious, kissing and nipping at her skin like she couldn't get enough. How even the smallest movements made Jungeun gasp for breath that she didn’t need and twist her hands into the comforter.

Or taking care of Jiwoo, feeling her pliant beneath her. Hearing her shuddering breaths, the way the air swirled around her lungs, desperate. How her hands clung to Jungeun, pulling them closer and closer together. Their dewy skin sticking and sliding against each other.

Jungeun was drunk on Jiwoo.

Jungeun let her hand caress Jiwoo’s back, easing her heavy breathing. It made warmth blossom in her chest, feeling Jiwoo nuzzle into her neck and place light kisses against the sweaty skin.

“Damn,” Jiwoo muttered sleepily. Jungeun hummed, her hand carding through Jiwoo’s red locks. “Forgot about dinner.” Jungeun snorted.

“Sleep, I’ll still be here tomorrow.”

Jiwoo curled her arms even tighter around Jungeun’s body before falling into soft snores.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nowadays, Jungeun doesn’t really leave Jiwoo’s place.

After their night together, Jiwoo apologized for not making dinner, as promised.

(To which Jungeun smiled slyly and spoke up, _“Well, I was fine with skipping to dessert—”_ Jiwoo grew red. She shoved at her shoulder.

 _“Stoppp,”_ she whined.)

So, Jungeun had stayed into the next day. She lazed on Jiwoo’s couch, which was _very_ comfortable, unlike the sparse furniture at her own place. They didn’t spend much time at Jungeun’s place, it wasn’t meant for company, with most of it being a cold, empty space.

(Jiwoo’s been there approximately once, and only to meet Jungeun to go out. She insisted that she liked it, though, Jungeun’s not sure if she wanted her there to begin with. Plush couches and a small Christmas tree in the corner strung with soft lights suited Jiwoo better.)

“Ah, shit,” Jiwoo cursed quietly. Jungeun got up from the couch immediately, only to be met with Jiwoo gently holding her finger. Her question was answered by the sight of red dripping down the younger woman’s finger.

“Cut myself,” Jiwoo grumbled.

And then Jungeun was hit with the smell.

_Strawberries_. So sweet.

And she waited. Her muscles were so rigid, and she wasn’t sure whether it was to run or to… she didn’t know.

She waited for it to hit her— that familiar ache in her stomach, the saliva building up in her mouth, her fangs coming out and poking at her bottom lip. The way that instinct to _feed_ , to get a taste, would overcome her.

But none of it came.

Instead, Jungeun gently took Jiwoo’s hand and led her to the sink, putting her finger under a stream of cold water. She frowned when she heard Jiwoo hiss a bit at the pain— her fingers instinctively rubbed at her wrist in a comforting motion. They both watched red streak the sink as it swirled down the drain.

Down the drain and away from Jungeun.

Jungeun, after grabbing a bandage (because Jungeun basically lived here and now knew where everything was), took care to wrap it around her finger. She lifted it to her lips and pressed a small kiss against it, making Jiwoo giggle.

“I’ll help you with dinner,” Jungeun spoke. Jiwoo raised a brow.

“You’re acting like I cut it off!” She poked at the bandage.

“If I leave you alone in the kitchen any longer, I’m pretty sure disaster is gonna strike,” Jungeun crossed her arms over her chest, as if prodding Jiwoo to _make_ her leave. Jiwoo only gestured to the cutting board.

“Okay, but you’re dicing the veggies.”

Not ten minutes went by until Jiwoo asked for her assistance again.

“Babe,” Jungeun still froze a bit at the term of endearment— if her heart still beat, she was sure it would skip like Jiwoo’s would when Jungeun flirted shamelessly with her. Or when she kissed her, or took her to bed and— “can you open this for me?” Jiwoo held a jar of pasta sauce.

Her pout was a bit too convincing as she wiggled her “injured” finger. Jungeun huffed, taking it and popping it open in one smooth motion.

“Thanks, baby,” Jiwoo beamed, landing a kiss on her cheek.

(Jungeun didn’t think it was too bad if Jiwoo expressed her gratitude like that all of the time.)

And again.

“Oh, and baby?” Jungeun hummed. “Can you stir the pot?”

Again.

“Jungie, drain the noodles for me, please?”

This turned into Jungeun doing most of the cooking (and anything that required even the smallest amount of strength).

Jungeun was surprisingly good at cooking, according to Jiwoo. Jungeun usually managed to shove enough food down to convince Jiwoo that she ate well (until she had to throw it up, that is).

Though, Jungeun was pretty sure she liked this. Taking care of Jiwoo, seeing Jiwoo eat to her heart’s content. She could get used to it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jiwoo’s enthusiasm for Christmas meant _a lot_ of shopping. Jungeun’s not sure she’s been to the mall so many times, and never for so long. The only upside to being surrounded by so many people and so much noise was being with Jiwoo.

(Jungeun was reminded of the club. Thank god, it’s been a while since she’s stepped foot in one.)

“Oh! These sweaters are so cute!” Jiwoo squealed, holding the soft material against her body.

“I thought we were looking for socks?” Jungeun questioned.

“Yeah, we are, but these are cute!” Jiwoo pouted. Jungeun furrowed her brows, only nodding. She didn’t need to know. Jiwoo got… distracted frequently, it was a thing.

“Jungie!” Jiwoo held up _two_ sweaters, a red one and a peach-colored one, “they have matching ones!” Before Jungeun could even mutter so much as a groan, Jiwoo was pulling her into the fitting rooms.

  
  


Jungeun watched Jiwoo shuck her shirt off and admired her figure. Jiwoo was fit, which was a wonder, seeing how much she eats daily. Her stomach was probably her favorite part of Jiwoo, she loved to place kisses there, and tease her, making Jiwoo flustered.

“What?” Jungeun chuckled at the slight blush on her face.

“Hm, admiring,” she grinned. Jiwoo rolled her eyes but came closer anyway. She pulled on Jungeun’s belt loops and tiptoed, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“C’mon,” she shoved the other sweater into Jungeun’s arms, “I wanna see you in it!”

Jungeun didn't _hate_ the sweater, but the way that Jiwoo was beaming at her made it easier to tolerate.

“Aw, Jungie,” she cooed at her, holding her face between her hands. Jungeun rolled her eyes and pulled away. If she could, she’d be blushing. “You look cute!” Jungeun shrugged.

“You should get yours,” Jungeun commented, tugging at the sweater that hugged Jiwoo’s frame. She frowned and shook her head.

“No, it’s too much! And I’m not here to shop for me,” though, Jiwoo said it all with a pout on her face. Jungeun raised a brow.

“I mean, I could just pay for it—” she reached into her pocket for her wallet, only for Jiwoo to slap it away.

“Stop Jungie! I don’t want it!” Cue the pout again. Jungeun snorted.

“Sure, alright,” Jungeun held her hands up innocently.

“Okay?”

“Okay, fine.” Jiwoo narrowed her eyes at her and huffed.

(Jungeun definitely made a note to get that sweater. Jiwoo just looked so cute in it.)

  
  


With not even half of Jiwoo’s shopping done, they already retreated into the food court, where Jiwoo was eyeing all of the different options.

Jungeun’s eyes were on something else though.

“Here,” Jungeun handed Jiwoo her card, which she _didn’t_ actually refuse this time around, “I’ll be back in a second, buy whatever you want,” she left with a kiss on Jiwoo’s forehead.

The two vampires blended in well with the crowd— you wouldn’t even look twice, though, that was their specialty. Sooyoung sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the mall. The other vampire, shorter, with soft orange hair setting her apart from Sooyoung’s black, stood beside her.

“Jungeunie,” Sooyoung waved, a dumb grin on her face. Jungeun ignored her and turned to the smaller woman.

“Kahei,” Jungeun spoke stiffly. Kahei returned the greeting. “What are you doing here?” Jungeun did her best to keep her voice steady.

“Y’know, holiday shopping,” Sooyoung smirked. “Is that her?” She nodded in Jiwoo’s direction. Jungeun shifted, hoping her body would block the older woman’s view. “Jeez, possessive, huh? Does she like that?” Sooyoung sneered.

“Soo—” Kahei began to sigh.

“ _Quit it_ ,” Jungeun nearly growled. Sooyoung’s hands innocently went up. “Look, just, stay away from her.”

“Jungeun,” Kahei spoke, “Sooyoung’s joking. You know we wouldn’t,” the implication was clear.

“Wouldn’t what? Kill a person?” Jungeun scoffed.

“Hey, pot calling the kettle black much?” Sooyoung looked at her incredulously. Kahei shot the taller woman a look. Sooyoung huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Jungeun,” Kahei’s gaze was knowing, Jungeun looked away, watching the water flow through the fountain next to them. “You know this isn’t gonna end well. Not the way you’re going about it anyway.” Jungeun clenched her jaw.

What did _she_ know? Jungeun mentally scoffed.

“Alright,” Kahei sighed, “we’ll leave you alone, just…” the concern in her eyes only made Jungeun angrier.

“Everything’s _fine_ , Kahei.” The woman nodded. Jungeun watched her pull Sooyoung away and further into the mall.

Jungeun let out a heavy breath before leaving to find Jiwoo again.

(The sight of Jiwoo at one of the tables, her tray piled high with different dishes, cleared her mind for the time being.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kahei’s word’s burrowed deep, far into her mind and she couldn’t find a way to stop the thoughts.

The thoughts that told her that Jiwoo would have to know eventually. Jiwoo would have to know why she was as cold as a corpse all of the time, why she didn’t eat or drink, why she’s so strong. Jiwoo would notice eventually.

And then what? Jungeun had to ask herself. Because what could she possibly do?

Jungeun’s mind was a whirlwind.

She wasn’t usually like this.

Jungeun got into the habit of walking Jiwoo home from work when she was on the night shifts.

(Jiwoo used to feel so guilty about taking up Jungeun’s time.

 _“I’m not cutting into your hours or anything right?”_ Jiwoo asked, a frown on her face. She didn’t look at Jungeun, only fiddling with a loose button on her coat. Jungeun made a note to fix that for her.

_“Jiwoo, I’d tell you if I were unavailable. Don’t worry about it.”_

_“What are your hours?”_ Jiwoo’s wide eyes were still filled with concern.

 _“Nine to five. I always manage to get out a little early, the boss doesn’t care. No one does,”_ Jungeun lied easily. Jiwoo only nodded, silent.

_“Alright, well, if you feel pressured to make time for me—”_

_“It’ll never happen, but I’ll tell you, okay?”_ Jiwoo raised a brow at her, inquisitive eyes scanning her face.

_“Okay.”)_

They took a longer route this time to see more lights, Jungeun’s suggestion.

The peaceful walk and even holding Jiwoo’s hand didn’t do much to quell the anxiety that had slowly been building up in her.

Jungeun walked Jiwoo to her door, and she couldn’t help but feel dread crawling up her spine. She couldn’t control the way the words spilled from her mouth.

“Jiwoo, I have to tell you something.”

Jungeun wasn’t sure if she dreaded anything as much as she has at this moment. She couldn’t stand the way worry furrowed Jiwoo’s brows. Jungeun sighed, letting her thumb and forefinger scrunch the folded skin, making Jiwoo recoil, a goofy, yet still wary, smile making its way to her lips. Jungeun chuckled.

“What is it?” Jungeun bit her lip.

How exactly _does_ one go about this? She’s never done it before— never had the _urge_ to tell anyone before. But looking at Jiwoo now, big pools of innocence directed her way… Jungeun found her chest collapsing in on itself. Her hand found Jiwoo’s warm one and she squeezed before taking a deep breath, letting it settle in her lungs.

“I love you.”

She finds that these words are just as heavy.

And Jiwoo’s smile is much better than the worry that was scrawled across her face.

“I love you too.”

Jungeun let out a sigh, tears welling up in her eyes. She crumpled into the hands that cupped her face and led her into a short kiss. She succumbed to the warmth that settled in her chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jungeun didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

Jungeun held most of Jiwoo’s shopping bags. Something she learned was that, with Jiwoo at least, shopping wasn’t a one-time thing. It required multiple outings, apparently.

Jungeun and Jiwoo walked and discussed the logistics of making a snowman (which consisted of Jungeun arguing that there wasn’t _nearly_ enough snow on the ground to make a snowman, while Jiwoo begged to differ). Their conversation was cut short when the younger woman nearly ran into a passerby.

(Jungeun saw it, he’d veered into their path, Jiwoo was just oblivious most of the time though and Jungeun's hands were too full to pull her away in time.)

“Oh! Sorry, sir!” Jiwoo spoke, quickly, but the man didn’t move. Instead, his feet stayed planted in the snow, directly in front of Jiwoo.

Then Jungeun saw a flash of silver.

“Jiwoo,” she muttered quietly. She could move fast, but Jiwoo—

“ _Move_ ,” the man spoke gruffly. He pointed to the alley that stood just next to them.

Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo’s arm, tightly and led her in. She knew his type. Trigger happy. She wanted him in the alley anyway— more secluded, and nothing caught more attention than assaulting someone in the middle of the sidewalk. Though Jiwoo was a factor she didn’t quite know what to do with yet.

“Look— ” Jungeun spoke.

“Shut the fuck up!” The man nearly yelled, now publicly brandishing his weapon. Jungeun tried not to scoff. She could hear Jiwoo whimper beside her.

She just needed to get Jiwoo away.

“What do you want?” Jungeun spoke slowly.

“The bags, drop them,” Jungeun lowered them to the ground and held her hands up.

“Now, your wallets, give them,” she sighed, moving to her coat pocket.

Though, she noticed something wrong.

Jiwoo wasn’t moving. Her eyes were fixated on the metal of the gun.

“ _What did I just say_?” The man hissed.

“Jiwoo—” Jungeun felt panic seize her muscles.

“P-please don’t—” Jiwoo finally spoke, her voice so pitiful.

The last thing Jungeun registered was the barrel of the gun being directed at Jiwoo.

Jungeun couldn’t quite help the reflexive nature of her attack. Before she knew it, her hands were at his neck, squeezing tight. She watched, joyfully, as the color drained from him and his hands scrambled against her arms for purchase.

She bared her fangs, an indescribable sound erupting from her throat, like that of a hiss, permeated the air around them.

And she would have sunk her teeth into his neck. Would’ve ripped a chunk from him, letting the arteries hang from the wound, coloring the snow that surrounded them a bright red.

And she knew she probably would’ve enjoyed it.

The frantic thumping of a heart snapped her mind away from the man who wheezed pitifully beneath her.

The younger woman was pressing her body against the wall, making herself small. Her breaths came rapidly, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Oh my god,” she breathed out. Her eyes bounced between the man and Jungeun.

Jungeun let him go, letting his limp— though, unfortunately, still breathing— body slump to the cold ground.

“Jiwoo,” Jungeun spoke. Jungeun’s not sure she’s ever felt so sick.

“Jiwoo, wait—” but the younger woman stumbled out of the alleyway, her boots thumping quickly against the sidewalk. Jungeun moved to follow her, but then—

Kahei’s words flew through her mind again.

“Fuck,” she cried. Her legs gave out from under her.

That’s when she let her sobs fall, deep from her chest.

  
  


(Jungeun can’t shake the feeling that somehow, she was glad that Jiwoo knew. Lying to her left a bad taste lingering in her mouth).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That same night she texted her.

_Jungeun: Please, let me know when you’re home safe._

There was no text back.

_Jungeun: I love you._

And Jungeun fought with herself to not push too hard. It was something that was hard to comprehend, Jiwoo just needed space, she was sure. But it didn’t change the fact that she felt like her insides were on fire, heavy and charred with guilt.

If she was dead before, she didn’t know what this was.

She finally broke.

The cafe was cozy. The outside window was decorated with those little lights that Jiwoo loved so much. And the inside was lined with tinsel and red and green no matter where you looked. It even smelled like Christmas time, with the peppermint mochas they’d been pumping out all day.

The bell rang above Jungeun.

Jiwoo stood behind the register, bags prominent beneath her eyes. The color of her irises was even dull, and it hurt Jungeun to see her like this. Lifeless.

Jiwoo’s eyes widened at the sight of Jungeun, but only for a moment before her face was schooled into a neutral expression. Too neutral for Jiwoo.

“What would you like?” Jungeun’s not sure if she was imagining the cold tone.

“Jiwoo—”

“ _Please_ ,” Jiwoo wasn’t looking at her, but the strain in her voice was evident.

“I— uh, a mocha,” Jiwoo nodded and typed a few things into the register. “I-I want to talk. I just—”

“It’ll be right up,” Jiwoo handed her receipt without looking at her once and moved away from the register.

So, Jungeun waited. She waited until Jiwoo slid the to-go cup across the counter, still refusing to look at her. Her hands lingered on it, their fingers barely touching for a moment before Jiwoo recoiled.

(Jungeun couldn’t pretend to not be hurt by that. In fact, it seemed like she couldn’t pretend anymore if she wanted to— couldn’t play a role, didn’t _want_ to.)

“Please, give me a few minutes,” Jungeun spoke quickly, “I just want to explain. You deserve that much, an explanation.” She watched Jiwoo’s throat bob, her eyes flickering for a moment.

“I’ll text you.”

  
  


Jungeun’s not sure what it was.

Jiwoo’s apartment looked the same. The tree in the corner with soft lights strung upon it. The same candle that sat in the middle of her coffee table. The heater was still blasting, how Jiwoo liked it.

Jungeun’s not sure what it was, but it felt colder despite these things. She felt the walls slowly close in on her.

“Are you okay?” Jungeun spoke. They sat on the couch, more than a foot of space between them. Jiwoo hadn’t looked at her once.

“Fine,” even her voice was cold.

“A-and, are you still working late shifts? Or—?”

“No. And I’m not walking home alone anymore,” Jiwoo actually met her gaze for a moment before looking away again. Jungeun let out a relieved sigh.

“Good, I’m glad. I don’t…” she trailed off. Jungeun’s eyes traced Jiwoo’s features, how rigid she looked.

Jungeun wasn’t ever a touchy person. But being with Jiwoo, she learned how to do it. She learned how to speak to her through touch— how to hold her, how to comfort her. She never thought about how it would feel to not be able to do that.

“I’m— I can’t tell you how sorry I am,” Jungeun began. Jiwoo only nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke again, only to be met with silence… again.

“Jiwoo, I—”

“Jungeun, stop.” Jungeun was taken aback by how firm she sounded.

Jungeun was a human once, so she remembered.

She remembered feeling pain. She remembered the intensity of her feelings, how her face flushed when she was angry, or how hard it was to breathe when she was sobbing.

But these things, they fade over time. It's easy to forget humanity when you're killing someone every other night or so. When you're not _human_. When you _don't_ have to feel.

She thought it was easy to forget.

Jungeun felt like her chest was sinking in on itself, and she had to wonder if it always felt like this— if it’d ever felt like this before her change; if she’d ever experienced something so all-consuming.

(Before it was love, now it was guilt and dread, pulling her down into the dirt, the flames of Hell licking at her feet.)

It wasn’t of her own volition when she sunk to her knees in front of Jiwoo, her hands clenching the thin fabric of the girl’s shirt, weeping like a child.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please Jiwoo,” her name came out raspy, air squeezed from her strained windpipe. Jungeun didn’t have control over the words tumbling from her mouth anymore, just senseless apologies pouring over.

She flinched at the feeling of fingers stiltedly running through her hair. Jungeun pressed her head against Jiwoo’s torso, taking a shaky breath.

“I love you,” the words came out strong through the shakiness of her voice. Her face was pulled up, away from Jiwoo’s body, and she almost melted from the look being directed her way.

Her thumbs caressed her jawline and she leaned down, closer and closer, before her lips touched Jungeun’s so gently— Jungeun’s afraid she’ll break anyway.

“I love you, Jungeun.”

Jungeun hid her face away in Jiwoo’s torso again, letting the sobs roll over her. It hurt even worse to hear Jiwoo’s own shaky breathing, to see tears streak her cheeks.

When calm settled over them again, Jiwoo spoke up.

“Tell me everything,” she looked her straight in the eyes, vulnerability still shining through her hard expression. Jungeun nodded. “I _need_ to know everything.”

And Jungeun did just that, she told her every single minuscule detail that she could possibly remember.

She told her about how she was twenty-one when she snuck out of the house one night only to meet her end in a dirty alleyway, dying alone.

“Do you know who it was? The… one that turned you?” Jungeun shook her head.

“I— I don’t remember much of it, except for the pain.”

It _was_ painful. She had died, after all. Like fire, she’d explained, like being burned all over, except you couldn’t do anything to extinguish the flame.

She told her about Sooyoung and Kahei. How they met one another shortly after her transformation. How they hunted together. Jungeun noticed how tense Jiwoo grew at the mention of hunting.

“You… hunt.”

“Yes, I… well, not anymore. But I used to, yes.”

“Like… like the man, in the alleyway.” Jungeun nodded.

“Except, I don’t wait for people to come to me, and it’s not nearly as messy.” Jiwoo gave a little shudder. Jungeun felt guilt bubble up in her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I need to know,” Jiwoo’s eyes held hers, “Are you going to… to hurt me?” Jungeun recoiled from that thought.

“I— no, I’d _never_ hurt you, Jiwoo,” Jungeun felt tears slide down her cheeks.

“Have you ever thought about it?”

And Jungeun couldn’t _not_ tell her. She couldn’t lie.

She couldn’t.

“Yes.”

“Is that… is that why you approached me?”

“Yes,” Jungeun squeezed her eyes shut.

“And those— our dates, were they…?”

“Only at first, but not anymore.” Jiwoo sniffled.

“When did things change?”

“The movie theater, maybe a bit before,” Jungeun bit her cheek, hearing Jiwoo let out a sigh of disbelief. She peeked at Jiwoo who looked more than uncomfortable, her fingers picking at the material of the couch beneath her.

“I’m sorry,” Jungeun's voice was strained. Jiwoo shook her head.

“You said you... that you stopped h-hunting?” Jungeun hummed.

“I don’t hunt anymore. I can’t. I just… I can’t. It— Jiwoo, it makes me sick to even think about hurting you.” They held one another’s gaze for a moment. Jiwoo looked away, running a hand down her face.

“I… I need time, Jungeun.” Jungeun nodded.

“I know.” Jiwoo squeezed at her bicep, letting out a sigh that told Jungeun that she was carrying too much weight around on those small shoulders.

And Jungeun couldn’t do anything to help this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now that Jungeun didn’t hunt anymore, she had a bit too much time on her hands.

Especially without Jiwoo around.

She _was_ seeing Sooyoung and Kahei more often now. Though, that was less of a choice of more of something that’d been forced upon her. Sometimes they’d show up at her apartment, sitting on her uncomfortable couch, watching TV.

_“You need the company,”_ Sooyoung had explained, winking.

She wasn’t wrong. She was used to talking to Jiwoo in some form or another. Staying in that apartment alone was driving her insane. She never thought she’d ever _crave_ the company of another human.

(She tried not to think about it too much. Tried not to think about how much she missed her smell, her warmth, her touch. Tried not to think about how homely her apartment was.)

For the undead, Kahei and Sooyoung helped a bit to bring back more of Jungeun’s liveliness. Funnily enough, they were possibly the only ones that understood what Jungeun was going through. Sometimes she felt like Kahei looked at her with a bit too much understanding.

Jungeun wasn’t eating. Most of her days were spent in bed, wondering when that heavy feeling in her gut would overtake her and finally evaporate her into nothing. She _hoped_ for it.

(She wondered if there was another, quicker way to go. It wasn’t easy to kill a vampire.)

That was around the time that Sooyoung started coming into her apartment. Jungeun found herself actually padding out of the room, her mind aching for something to distract her. She was only mildly surprised to see Kahei there.

 _“‘Sup,”_ Sooyoung greeted her.

 _“Jungeun,”_ Kahei acknowledged her with a nod, but her eyes— the way she looked at Jungeun… 

Jungeun read it as pity, because of course, what else would you feel when you looked at the state that Jungeun was in.

 _“Don’t fucking say it,”_ Jungeun had growled at her.

 _“Jungeun, I’m not here to scold you or prove myself right, I’m here to be your friend.”_ Jungeun felt the tears well up again. She rubbed at her eyes angrily, the emotion quickly dissipating until she was left weak, sadness weighing her down again.

 _“I can’t stop,”_ she’d muttered weakly. Sooyoung tugged her onto the couch, shoving her in between her and Kahei as she sobbed her heart out.

Things were better now.

Having Sooyoung and Kahei around meant that she was eating now. They were the ones that kept her fridge stocked with blood bags. She was thankful that they didn’t pull her into another club, and force her to start hunting again. Jungeun was done with that.

Things weren’t as good as being with Jiwoo, but the flaws in that relationship were more than apparent now.

_“You told her you had an office job?”_ Sooyoung guffawed, and Jungeun actually joined in a bit (not before socking Sooyoung’s shoulder).

Jungeun sat on the couch beside Sooyoung. For once, Jungeun humored her and said yes to watching a movie together, but even that couldn’t distract her wandering mind. She wondered if Jiwoo would be receptive to the present she sent her way.

“ _Do you think it’s a good idea?_ ” Sooyoung had asked.

Jungeun looked at Jiwoo’s present again. It wasn’t too big, about the size of a textbook. She took her time wrapping it— she hadn’t wrapped a present in years, and her skills were more than rusty (not that she was great to begin with).

“ _I… I don’t know. I just wanted to give her something_ ,” Jungeun frowned. Sooyoung raised a brow.

“ _That’s cute._ ”

“ _Shut up_.”

Jungeun had been planning this present since the first week of December though. It felt wrong not to follow through, especially seeing as it was Christmas Eve.

It took Jungeun aback, knowing how long it had been since she last saw Jiwoo. She didn’t attempt to communicate with her after had Jungeun explained everything. Jungeun barely looked at her phone nowadays.

So, after a stilted (and extremely awkward) conversation with Heejin, who was working the register that afternoon, she left the package with the girl, who promised she would see the redhead tonight.

She definitely wasn’t expecting a text.

A text from Jiwoo.

Or rather, _texts_ , as in multiple of them.

Her heart nearly leaped from her chest at the name on the screen.

Jungeun couldn’t bring herself to look at it. She stared blankly at the flashing light.

She thought out every scenario— Jiwoo yelling at her, telling her to leave her alone. Jiwoo calling her a monster.

“Hey, idiot, you even paying attention?” Sooyoung asked, pointing to the screen. “What? What happened?”

“Uh, Jiwoo,” Jungeun managed to mutter, picking up her phone between shaky hands.

“What’d she say?”

“Sooyoung, _please_ ,” Jungeun sighed. She opened up the messages, feeling elated at the words on the screen.

_Jiwoo: Do you mind walking me home after my shift?_

_Jiwoo: If you don’t have anything going on, I mean_

_Jiwoo: Sorry_

_Jiwoo: I got your present by the way. Thank you._

“So, you gonna be home late? Or…?”

“Please shut up, Sooyoung.”

  
  
  
  


Jungeun’s never felt so nervous.

Actually, Jiwoo might be the only human to truly make her feel nervous.

She stood outside of that cafe, glancing every once and a while to see Jiwoo still cleaning up inside. She nearly jumped at the sound of the door opening.

Jiwoo stood there. Jungeun knew it hadn't been that long, objectively, but seeing her again… Jungeun was struck with the realization that she hadn’t gone so long without seeing Jiwoo. She’s beautiful, her cheeks and nose already a bit red from the cold, bundled up in her sweater. Jungeun fought the urge to adjust the beanie on her head that ruffled her bangs just a bit.

“Hey,” the younger woman spoke, “you could’ve waited inside, it’s kind of cold out.”

“Oh, I, uh, don’t get cold,” Jungeun rubbed the back of her neck.

“Right,” Jiwoo cleared her throat.

“Should we…?” Jungeun gestured in the direction of Jiwoo’s apartments.

“Yeah, please?”

The air between them was thick.

“Are you cold?” Jungeun spoke.

“Uh…”

“‘Cause I got hand warmers, if you want them,” Jiwoo thanked her, gratefully taking both from the older woman. Jiwoo tended to forget the little things. “They got you working on Christmas Eve?” Jiwoo chuckled a bit— her breath leaving a fog in the cold air.

“Yeah, I guess I was like, the only one that could work the shift. It’s alright though,” Jungeun made a noise of understanding. “Thanks by the way,” Jiwoo looked up, catching her eyes, “for the sweater, I mean. I… thanks.”

“It’s no problem,” they walked in silence for another moment. “Jiwoo,” Jungeun swallowed thickly, “I wasn’t trying to guilt you into talking to me again, I just… I wanted to give you something, that’s it.”

“I know.”

“So, we don’t have to—”

“I want to.” Jungeun took in that familiar assured look in her eyes.

“Okay.”

This scene is familiar to Jungeun.

They stood outside of Jiwoo’s apartment. Jiwoo had stars in her eyes, the deep brown reflecting the colorful lights that lined the block. Jungeun wished she could stay longer.

“Thanks for walking me,” Jiwoo spoke quietly, as if not to disturb the sheet of silence that blanketed the street.

“Of course.”

“And thank you again… for the present,” Jungeun nodded. She stepped a fraction closer, watching Jiwoo carefully, relieved to see that she didn’t recoil.

“Can I…?” Jungeun spoke. Jiwoo gave a hesitant nod, watching Jungeun as she stepped forward again. With careful hands, she cradled Jiwoo’s face, bringing her fingers up to graze her bangs. She leaned closer, and closer until her lips gently pressed against Jiwoo’s forehead.

She loved the way that Jiwoo’s breath caught.

She missed this. Holding her, feeling her.

She pulled away.

“Goodnight, Jiwoo.” Jiwoo’s eyes blinked open, looking a bit dazed. A soft smile spread on her face.

“Goodnight, Jungeun.”

Jiwoo stopped halfway up the steps to the entrance.

“Jungeun?” The older woman nodded at her in acknowledgment. “Text me when you get home?” Jungeun stilled for a moment, eyes widening a bit, before nodding eagerly. Jiwoo smiled.

She slipped away from her with a wave, and Jungeun stood, watching the entrance door close behind her. Three words silently repeated in her mind.

_I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well then...
> 
> Heh. Did anyone see that ending coming?
> 
> I know for some of you, it might seem super sad, lmao, but to me, the ending is one that is hopeful.
> 
> Also, I hope the timeline of this story isn't TOO confusing. Basically, they met one another around early October. The second chapter, at the end, is when you start to see the Christmas lights, that's during late November. This chapter takes place during December-- the incident occurs early December and they were away from one another for about two weeks.
> 
> I'm sorry if that feels a bit too condensed lol.
> 
> Please, let me know your thoughts! How'd you feel about the ending? How'd you feel about the whole story? What about Jungeun and Jiwoo's relationship? Did you like them together? I want to know everything!!


End file.
